


Grilletes

by Angel_Chan



Series: Esclavo [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivir una vida ya es mucho para una persona, pero Shun eligió vivir dos al mismo tiempo. Pero ninguna de las dos llegaba a complementarlo, y una decisión final… una última mala elección, destruye por completo su alma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grilletes

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** Vivir una vida ya es mucho para una persona, pero Shun eligió vivir dos al mismo tiempo. Pero ninguna de las dos llegaba a complementarlo, y una decisión final… una última mala elección, destruye por completo su alma.  
>  **Serie:** Saint Seiya.  
>  **Pareja:** Shun-Hyoga.  
>  **Clasificación:** Romance.  
>  **Advertencia:** Lemon.  
>  **Capítulos:** OneShot.  
>  **Palabras:** 2,314.  
>  **Notas:** Continuación de ‘Esclavo’. Y pre cuela de ‘Tumba de flores’.  
>  **Fecha:** 11/02/2010.  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy Stay  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**1**

Sus mañanas empezaban siempre de la misma manera, el afán de su esposa en levantarse antes que él, lo despertaba con el aroma al desayuno recién preparado. La tranquilidad al sentarse en la mesa, y luego alistarse para enfrentar su día a día. 

Esa era su pequeña batalla personal, una guerra que él le declaraba a la soledad, y la monotonía diaria. 

El trabajo era de alguna manera su escape, un lugar donde pasar unas horas alejado de su casa; ese gran y lujoso castillo en llamas, custodiado por aquel fiera dragón. Y aunque él no era ninguna princesa en desgracia, deseaba que un bravo caballero de reluciente armadura, montando en su blanco corcel, lo liberaba de su encierro y maldición. 

Rio con ganas, acomodando los papeles sobre su escritorio. Y es que imaginarse a sí mismo con un gran vestido –rosado–, lleno de volados y moños, en brazos de su ‘héroe’… era hilarante. 

Además, personificar a su heroico rescatista, con las facciones de aquella persona especial para él; con esa sonrisa egocéntrica y de autosuficiencia, sí… definitivamente era él. 

Peso junto al escritorio de su asistente, un joven muchacho llamado Yamato, que había comenzado hacia poco tiempo en ese trabajo; le informo de los nuevos seguros que debía rever o corregir. 

Ese día era especial para Shun, así que no demoro más de dos minutos en las explicaciones pertinentes para el joven, y salió de allí, con renovadas ganas y de un excelente buen humor. 

Era extremadamente extraño que June, su esposa, llamara a la empresa, o directamente a su celular, pero siempre le mandaba un mail para preguntarle qué era lo que deseaba cenar. 

Ikki también le había mandado uno desde su propio celular, preguntándole si al día siguiente, como todos los sábados, saldrían a tomar algo como de costumbre. Solo ellos dos. 

Shun le contesto a ambos, una vez sentado y tranquilo en el taxi. No tenía mucho de viaje, pero esa era una forma de asegurarse de no cruzarse con nadie que pudiera reconocer su auto. 

En el hotel, lo esperaba como siempre la misma llave, para la misma habitación que venía utilizando en los últimos tres años. 

Con el conserje del lugar apenas cruzo unas palabras, para que este le entregara un bolso que había dejado en la recepción, y luego subió a la habitación… a preparar su parte. 

Mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, pensaba en June. No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, ella siempre venía a su mente en aquel momento, luego la olvidaba, cuando el placer le embriagaba los sentidos, y no le dejaba pensar en nada que no sea en el sexo. 

June, su querida amiga del alma, su compañera, aquella mujer a la que le prometió quedarse a su lado, a pesar de todo, y sin importar lo que ocurriera. No lo amaba, pero sentía una responsabilidad tan grande hacia ella, no podía hacer simplemente que todo se había acabado. Primero: porque nunca nada había comenzado entre ellos. 

Él mismo había elegido vivir una mentira. Su casamiento entero lo había sido, su vida marital con ella lo era. Y esa doble vida, la que empezaba al cerrarse la habitación 112 de aquel hotel. 

Mientras arreglaba su cabello y ponía sus ropas en orden. Shun recordó su primera vez. Esa primera experiencia en el sexo, como la hubiera querido tener; sin sentirse ‘obligado’ a cumplir el papel de esposo ideal, simplemente disfrutando del momento y el placer. 

—Bien, todo listo. Ahora solo resta esperar a que llegue. —Dijo, sentándose en la cama, luego de amarrar los cordones de sus botas altas. 

Recorrió la habitación con sus ojos, y corroboro que todo estuviera en orden y en su lugar. El sillón en medio de la sala, la pequeña mesa enmantelada; las copas y el champagne, el postre que les gustaba a ambos compartir luego de que todo acababa. 

¡Todo estaba listo! 

**2**

Salió de su local, luego de colgar en la puerta vidriada el humorístico cartelito de: ‘ _Estoy de huelga… XD_ ’. 

Muchos le decían que su negocio no crecería nunca si él seguía cerrando de esa manera, por solo simple capricho, todos los santos días. A lo que simplemente él ignoraba los comentarios, pues no cerraba todos los días, y mucho menos lo hacía por simple capricho. 

El cartel lo colgaba todos los viernes a la misma hora, y solo se iba por unas tres horas, para volver a abrir luego. 

A pesar de que jamás se hubiera imaginado a sí mismo como el dueño de un vivero, no creía que hubiera mejor cosa en el mundo que eso. Era relajante caminar entre el mar de verde, regar la flores y trabajar según las estaciones se lo demandaban. 

Camino las calles sin prisas, pero con soltura, no tenía porque, ni de quien ocultarse; si era precavido al cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal del hotel. No era esencial preguntar en la conserjería, conocía de memoria la numeración de la puerta, así como el camino que lo llevaría hasta ella. 

Golpeo, aun sabiendo que estaba abierta, como avisándole de su presencia. Entro con ansias de saber dónde era que estaba. 

—Siéntate. 

La voz dulce lo sobresalto; tenia dificultad para reconocer donde estaba, apenas había luz suficiente para reconocer la silueta del sillón en medio de la sala. 

—Vaya, habrá un cambio en el repertorio de hoy… 

La risa se oyó suave, cristalina, tal y como se acostumbró a oírla en su adolescencia. 

—Sabes muy bien, que siempre tengo un repertorio nuevo para ti, Hyoga. —Shun enfatizó sus últimas palabras, aunque lo que había dicho, su amigo y compañero ya lo sabía muy bien. 

El rubio se sentó en medio de la sala, cómodamente dispuesto. Tenía la grata satisfacción de saber que ese, como todos los viernes, lo pasaría de la mejor manera posible. 

Vio la silueta delgada recortarse detrás de las cortinas claras. Las luces elevaron su intensidad, aunque no demasiado. 

Shun se acercó a la mesa y luego hacia él, con una copa llena. Llevaba un atuendo extraño, algo que Hyoga no podía identificar; una rara mescla de mayordomo de otro siglo, y personaje gótico de anime. 

Se rio sin poder evitar su risa. 

—¿Te causa gracias mi atuendo? 

—No, lo siento… ¡Estas precioso, como siempre! Es que no me imagino lo que puedes hacer con él. —Hyoga tomo la copa que Shun estiraba hacia él. 

Era una vil y descarada mentira de su parte. Claro que si podía imaginarse todo lo que Shun podía llegar a hacer con eso puesto, y ya no podía aguantar las ganas para que ya empezara el show. 

Bebió apenas un sorbo del champagne, viendo como Shun retrocedía solo unos pasos frente a él. La música suave lleno el ambiente, y Shun comenzó por quitarse los guantes negros de raso. 

Hyoga se relamió los labios, llevándose las gotas del champagne en ese acto. ¿En verdad Shun estaba dispuesto a bailarle vestido así? 

Le arrojo los guantes a la cara, acto por el que Hyoga volvió a reír, aunque no dejaba de morder su labio inferior al mismo tiempo. 

Prenda por prenda, se fue desvistiendo, a excepción del sombrero, con aquel tul que cubría la mitad de su rostro; la corbata blanca, y las botas. Luego, todo lo demás acabo en el suelo. 

Hyoga se levantó con lentitud, sin deseos de querer romper el ambiente que se había generado. Shun llegaba a ser muy femenino si se lo proponía de esa manera, pero en esa ocasión se había desatado como un verdadero bailarín erótico. 

Se acercó a él por detrás, tomando sus caderas, que no dejaban de moverse. No sabía si era feliz haciendo aquello, aunque siempre lo podía ver sonreír estando a su lado. 

Ni siquiera sabía que tanto podía aguantar él mismo con esa vida, y aunque técnicamente no tenía nada que perder, seguía doliéndole como la primera vez, ver a Shun encerrado como un ave sin alas, dentro de una gran jaula de oro. 

—Hyoga. —Shun jadeo al sentir los dedos del rubio deslizarse entre su piel y la última prenda que aun llevaba puesta, y que cubría sus caderas apenas. 

—Me gustó mucho el show, pero creo que ya es hora de entrar en escena. ¿No te parece? 

Shun apenas gimió en respuesta, sentía el aliento cálido en su oído, y las manos ásperas que ya bajaban el ajustado short. 

Como siempre a esas alturas, ambos se olvidaron de June, del hecho de que Shun era un hombre casado, y que lo suyo se resumía a estar unas horas cada viernes en aquella habitación. 

Shun olvidaba que alguna vez dijo ‘sí’ frente al altar; Hyoga olvidaba que aquel día lo había oído pronunciar ese ‘sí’. Para ellos esto era su noviazgo, sus pocos momentos de darse afecto y compañía. 

¿Ese era su propio paraíso! 

**3**

Había leído el mensaje de Shun temprano, por lo cual había hecho las compras necesarias para preparar la deliciosa cena que le había pedido. 

Aun no era muy buena cocinando, la mayor parte de sus recetas se las había enseñado su propio esposo, que en verdad era muy bueno en la cocina. 

Vio el reloj en lo alto de la pared de la cocina, faltaba muy poco tiempo para que escuchara el motor del auto llegar a casa. Tenía la mesa lista, y el último vestido nuevo que se había comprado, muy adherido a su cuerpo, de forma de resaltar las curvas naturales que poseía. 

Esa noche lo volvería a intentar, solo esperaba que Shun no estuviera demasiado cansado por el día de trabajo. 

Quería quedar embarazada, y Shun le había dado su aprobación hacia mucho, pero hasta ahora no había habido buenas noticias. Y esa noche ella estaba ovulando, debía aprovecharlo, y seducir a Shun de manera suave, dulce… 

Abrocho su cabello detrás de su nuca, lo había cortado casi a la mitad del largo que tenía, tan solo por capricho, porque según le había dicho a Shun, así de corto le era más cómodo. 

Saco de la heladera la botella de vino fría, prendió las velas blancas y bajo la intensidad de las luces. El auto de Shun ya se había oído aparcando en el garaje. 

—Buenas noches, June… wow, ¿Qué se celebra hoy? 

—Nada. —June sonrió como si hubiese recibido el mejor halago de su vida. —¡Solo es una cena para dos! 

Shun apenas sonrió; June jamás hacia un movimiento así porque sí. ¡Seguro que algo pasaba! A pesar de su pensamiento, Shun n perdió tiempo en sentarse a la mesa. 

—Espero que esta vez me haya salido mejor que la última. —June comento sirviendo el plato de Shun, con carne blanca y una ensalada pequeña. 

Era un plato sencillo, que June practicaba con asiduidad, porque era el plato favorito de Shun, y porque tenía cierta reacción afrodisiaca en él. 

—¿Quieres más, Shun? 

—No, gracias June… en verdad estoy satisfecho. —Shun alejo su palto una vez acabado. 

—Tenías poco apetito. 

—Sí, casi nada en realidad. Estoy muy cansado. 

June sintió esa frase como una ruidosa alarma a sus planes. Sirvió el postre a medida que levanto todo de la mesa. 

—Adelántate, yo ya subo. —Vio que Shun asentía y subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. 

La amazona aseo todo, y antes de subir reviso bien su imagen, si el vestido negro no daba resultado, siempre podía recurrir a su ropa de encaje y tul. 

Pensó en lo difícil que se había vuelto sus vidas desde que Shun había comenzado a trabajar; y no le molestaba que estuviera ocupado, por su propia salud, si bien creía que era totalmente innecesario por el simple hecho de tener un apellido que los respaldaba. 

Pero eran horas que pasaba alejada de él, y eso no le gustaba, era un tiempo en el que ni siquiera estaba comunicada con Shun. 

Temía que esa pequeña distancia diaria comenzara hacer mella en su aun nueva relación. 

Subió a su cuarto, y Shun ya la esperaba sentado en la cama, completamente desnudo. Tan solo con uno de los bóxer negros que se había comprado, y que solo usaba en ocasiones especiales. 

June los vio y no supo si sonreír ante el detalle, o ponerse a llorar. ¡Lo había vuelto hacer! Estaba completamente segura de ello. 

No sabía con quién, ni sabía cuántas veces lo había hecho desde que se casaron, pero sabía que Shun tenía relaciones con alguien más. No importaba lo que hacía, como lo trataba o cuanto lo amaba, Shun siempre buscaba una forma de escapar de ella… aunque sea por un par de horas, seguro. 

—Ven, June. —Shun la llamo para que se acercara, enredando sus dedos en el cabello corto de su esposa. 

Era extraño, pero no increíble, que lo primero que su marido tocaba de su cuerpo fuera su cabello. El largo, la textura y el color se asemejaba tanto al de… 

Sintió el nudo en la garganta, y cerró los ojos. No quería pensar en aquella persona, no podía estar segura, pero sus dudas se hacían cada vez más fuertes. 

—Te amo, Shun… Dame un niño, por favor. 

Shun jamás contestaba a su pedido, tan solo accedía a su pedido, noche tras noche sin conseguir ningún resultado. 

Y June volvía a dibujar el rostro de Hyoga en su mente, sin llegar a imaginarse al Santo del Cisne teniendo relaciones con su esposo. No, eso era algo que jamás imaginaria… aunque sus sospechas fueran cada vez más tangibles. 

—Shun, por favor. 

Gemía de placer. Shun jamás había faltado a su deber de esposo, aunque fuera simplemente por deber… porque desde aquel si, le pertenecía a ella, y solamente a ella. 

Porque lo tenía encadenado… 

A sus deseos y a su voluntad. 

¡Con grilletes de oro solido! 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nota Finales:** El Fic tiene una continuación. Tumba de flores, pero como es tan densa no sé si la voy a subir. June queda embarazada y el nacimiento de Shun, lo hace tomar más decisiones.
> 
> Creo que eso es todo. Adiós.


End file.
